


Вехи

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Мозаичное повествование, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, дружба, семья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Моменты, имевшие наибольшее значение в жизни Айвена Форпатрила





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Significant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



Когда Айвену было пять лет, он хотел быть императором. Это казалось действительно крутым; Грегор всегда получал в подарок самые лучшие игрушки от правителей других планет и других важных особ. А еще – всего лишь через несколько лет ему предстояло уехать в кадетское училище при Академии. И, если бы Айвен был императором, то мог бы заставить кузена Майлза открыть тайну, как это тот выигрывает всякий раз, когда они играют в Цетагандийское вторжение.

Вот только тогда же отец Майлза начал забирать Грегора с собой и заставлять часами сидеть и слушать разъяснения смысла целых кип документов, а потом Грегор возвращался с книгами для прочтения по истории, финансам и другим штукам. И Айвен решил: раз дело обернулось выполнением домашних заданий, быть императором, наверное, совсем не так весело, как он думал.

Когда Айвену исполнилось восемь, в школе Конрад Формюир поинтересовался у Майлза, не мутант ли он, и Майлз двинул ему кулаком в лицо. Он наградил Конрада разбитой губой, а сам заработал множественные переломы. Майлзу за это устроили целую беседу с разъяснениями, что это не дело сержанта Ботари — пресекать всякие гадкие слова, даже лживые и клеветнические (новое любимое слово Майлза), поэтому ему самому стоит разработать более продуктивные способы справляться с трудными ситуациями. С Айвеном о происшедшем вообще не заговаривали, но у него осталось неизгладимое впечатление, что его мать твердо верила, будто это он во всем виноват, потому что он не остановил драку. Для Айвена это была логика с изъяном, но он никак не мог сообразить, где именно там изъян.

В десять лет Айвен влюбился. Он точно знал это, потому что всякий раз, когда Гвендолин Форхавис говорила ему: «Привет», он отвечал шиворот-навыворот что-то вроде: «Привет, как видеть приятно тебя». Поэтому он поступил правильно и отправил к ней сваху с предложением выйти за него замуж.

— Он — хороший парень, — объяснил Майлз, загнав ее в угол школьного двора. Гвендолин выглядела немного испуганной. Айвен, маячивший за плечом Майлза для лучшего обзора, принялся грызть ногти.

— Тили-тили-тесто, Айвен и Гвендолин жених и невеста, — принялся дразниться внезапно появившийся Байерли Форратьер.

— Хоть и малость простофиля, — прибавил Майлз, читающий невероятно много и сыплющий словами, которые Айвен никогда не слышал в привычной ему речи. Поэтому он никогда не был уверен, когда кузен его оскорбляет, а когда нет.

— Эй! — окликнул он на всякий случай, потому что оказаться оскорбленным было, как правило, лучшим вариантом.

— Ну-ка, Поц-ц... – продолжил дразнилку Байерли, но запнулся.

Майлз обернулся и смерил его выразительным взглядом.

— Ц-ц-ц! — четко артикулируя, произнес он, и Байерли немедленно и верно понял, что над ним смеются. Айвен быстро всунулся между ними, и Байерли принялся колотить его по спине, а Майлз прыгал вокруг и провоцирующе цокал.

— Выйдешь за меня? — прокричал Айвен сквозь гам.

Гвендолин смерила взглядом всю их компанию:

— Моя мама говорит, что я прогадаю, если соглашусь на меньшее, чем граф, — заявила она и ушла.

Когда Айвену было тринадцать, Джозеф Фортинд обозвал Майлза «уродливый мутантишка», и Айвен врезал ему по физиономии. Джозеф лишился зуба, Айвен разбил себе костяшки пальцев, а Майлз получил урок, как иметь дело с оголтелыми психами.

— Ты идиот, — рявкнул он, подпрыгивая на месте, как всегда, когда бывал разозлен, хоть и выглядел из-за этого только ниже.

— Эй! — воскликнул Айвен. — Я всего лишь защищал твою честь!

Губа Майлза скривилась, обнажая зубы.

— Вот уж не надо, — сказал он. — Для этого ты мне точно не нужен.

— А, ну конечно, — надулся Айвен. — Было бы много лучше, если бы ты сам ему врезал и сломал себе руку.

— Нет, — отрезал Майлз. — Было бы много лучше, если бы контролирующий шоковый ошейник для домашнего скота волшебным образом приклеился к изнанке его виртуального шлема, а у меня был бы пульт управления.

— Э-э… — сказал Айвен, смутно чувствуя, что это было не совсем то, что подразумевается под «более продуктивными методами». — По-любому, ты смог бы это сделать?

Майлз оскалился, доставая руку из кармана и показывая маленький черный аппарат. Айвен сглотнул.

— Хватит меня защищать, — повторил Майлз, развернулся и зашагал прочь.

— Ладно, — сказал Айвен, думая, что Майлз, скорее всего, попал бы в переплет, не окажись он рядом в ту секунду, когда Джозеф справился бы с конвульсиями и сообразил, кого во всем винить.

Когда Айвену было пятнадцать, он влюбился. Он это точно знал, потому что хотел переспать с этой девушкой. Поэтому он поступил правильно и пригласил ее на свидание. Она согласилась, и мать Айвена настояла, что подвезет его до того места, где он должен был подхватить свою спутницу по дороге на бал открытия сезона у Фордавона. Как бы то ни было, они отлично провели время, и Айвен обнаружил, что танцевать с девушкой, которую ты предварительно попросил о свидании, а не просто встретил на балу — совсем другое дело. Все было прекрасно до того момента, когда он попытался поцеловать ее в гардеробной, а она высмеяла его.

Айвен несколько дней страдал от разбитого сердца, а потом решил, что нет смысла хоронить свою жизнь только потому, что его не любят. В следующий раз ему повезло больше, и после того раза — тоже, а еще через раз произошло лучшее, что с ним когда-либо бывало.

Когда Айвену было шестнадцать, он понял, что кузен Майлз был серьезен в своем желании поступить в Академию и что никто, кроме Айвена, не видит изъяна в его плане. Он думал обсудить это с самим Майлзом, но даже мысль об этом вызывала у него тошноту, поэтому он пошел по командирской цепочке на самый верх. Потому что просто обойти тот факт, что… ладно...

— Он же, ну, вы знаете, коротышка, — показал жестом Айвен. — И эти его кости. Я имею в виду, что прошлым летом он сломал ногу, просто неудачно спрыгнув с коня. Как он собирается преодолевать полосу препятствий?

Леди Форкосиган вздохнула:

— Нет, он не сможет. Или, по крайней мере, недостаточно хорошо.

— Я имею в виду, он всегда побеждает меня на тактических симуляторах, — сказал Айвен. – И по истории, и даже по математике, а ведь он ненавидит математику. Но я имею в виду…

— Да, — спокойно согласилась леди Форкосиган. — Мы знаем. Но хочешь ли ты сказать ему, что он потерпит неудачу?

— Нет, — нервно ответил Айвен. — Именно поэтому я и разговариваю с вами!

— А, — сказала леди Форкосиган. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я образумила своего сына, так? Хорошая мысль, если бы это было возможно.

— Но вы могли бы остановить его, — произнес Айвен, недоумевая, почему его голос звучит так отчаянно. — Тогда он не будет пытаться выставить себя перед всеми полным идиотом.

Леди Форкосиган поморщилась и осторожно вздохнула.  
— Я думаю, — мягко произнесла она, — это единственная вещь, которая заставит его остановиться.

Когда Айвену исполнилось восемнадцать, прошел странный слушок, что кузен Майлз создает личную армию. Айвен посмеялся над этим — по натуре Майлз не был предателем: и потому, что он был Майлзом, и потому, что не был таким дураком. К тому же, на что ему сдалась личная армия — для этого существовал Ботари.

А потом Айвена посреди ночи вытащили из кровати и тайно отправили на его первую космическую миссию. Он добирался к цели несколько окольным путем, но, прибыв на место, обнаружил, что кузен Майлз все-таки создал личную армию. Случайно. Майлза чуть не казнили, а Айвен все следующие десять лет метался между ужасом – от одной мысли, что его втянули в это дело, – и непередаваемым чувством зависти.

Когда Айвену исполнилось девятнадцать, его мать начала разговоры о том, что ему следует жениться. Ну, не совсем тогда — различных девушек она подсовывала ему уже как минимум года три, но теперь он жил не дома и был уже почти офицер, и, похоже, она всерьез винила его в том, что он до сих пор один. Айвен попытался объяснить, что в действительности он вовсе не одинок, а даже если и бывает таковым, то обычно лишь на несколько дней. Мать сжала губы в тонкую прямую линию, и Айвен вдруг понял: это именно то, что графиня Форкосиган имеет в виду, когда говорит о «культурной разнице между поколениями». И ведь он в принципе был не против женитьбы. Просто не видел смысла останавливаться на одной конкретной девушке, прежде чем не испробует имеющиеся варианты. Все имеющиеся. Он на самом деле ответственно подошел к этому вопросу, хотя мама была не особо впечатлена этим аргументом.

Когда Айвену было двадцать три, его послали на Эту Кита. Чем меньше будет рассказано обо всем этом, тем лучше.

Когда Айвену было двадцать пять, его отправили на Землю для «культурного развития». Это не оказалось неожиданностью и вообще не было чем-то необычным для подающих надежды молодых офицеров; казалось, все, что Айвену приходилось делать, чтобы оставаться подающим надежды — это вовремя являться на службу и не попадаться с чьей-нибудь женой.

Кроме того, оказалось, что девушки Лондона (Англии, Европы, Земли) были в восторге от того, как он расширял их культурные горизонты.

Все оставалось поразительно удобным вплоть до той минуты, когда посреди дня в проеме двери неожиданно возник капитан Галени — именно в тот момент, когда Айвен дул изо всех сил, пытаясь свалить выстроенный им домик из дисков наподобие карточного.

— У меня в кабинете форский лордик, — сообщил без всякого вступления Галени. — Предположительно.

— Хм, — ответил Айвен, поспешно выпрямляясь. — Простите, что?

Галени развернулся на каблуках и зашагал к двери. Айвен поспешил за ним.

— Вы все друг друга знаете, — бросил Галени через плечо. — В конце концов, в этом смысл всей вашей кровосмесительной тусовки. Мне нужно, чтобы ты подтвердил его личность.

— Конечно, — ухмыльнулся Айвен. Если кто-то с Барраяра при загадочных обстоятельствах свалился на голову главной канцелярии Имперской СБ на Земле, из этого получится хороший анекдот. — Как он назвался?

— Форкосиган, — бесстрастно произнес Галени.

Айвен затормозил посреди коридора и выдавил:  
– А-а.

Галени сделал еще несколько шагов, а потом, нахмурившись, обернулся.

— Да, судя по всему, из тех самых Форкосиганов, — сказал он.

— Гм, — задумался Айвен. — Мы говорим о типе примерно такого роста, — он продемонстрировал жестами, — сероглазом, с пеной у рта?

Брови Галени изогнулись.

— Это… поразительно метко, — сказал он.

— О, Боже, — только и произнес Айвен и пошел за ним.

Позже, попав в ловушку на насосной станции и ожидая, когда придет вода и утопит его, – желательно прежде, чем расплющит, – Айвен мысленно составлял списки: вещей, которые он еще не сделал; мест, где не бывал; девушек, с которыми не переспал; людей, которых он хотел бы увидеть прямо сейчас и людей, которых он больше всего ненавидел. Майлз лидировал по последним двум пунктам, и, когда люк наверху открылся и кузен окликнул его, Айвен понял, что у него кратковременный нервный срыв.

Еще позже, когда все улеглось, и Майлз сорвался с орбиты на жизненно важную спасательную миссию, Айвен вернулся в свой маленький кабинет к терминалу сбора данных и стопке дисков. Ему понадобилась целая неделя, чтобы понять, что ощущение чего-то ползающего и прыгающего под кожей, то ощущение, которое будило его каждое утро — клаустрофобия. «Это пройдет», — сказал он себе. Просто неприятные остаточные явления от сидения в промозглой, темной насосной станции в ожидании смерти. Он мог поспорить, что Майлз нигде не ощущал клаустрофобии. Хотя, может, и ощущал, может, страдал этим в наихудшей форме, какая только может быть у человека, и вся чертова Галактика была для него просто недостаточно велика. Что многое объясняло. При этой мысли Айвен поежился. Он решил перетерпеть душащее ощущение клетки и считать себя везунчиком по жизни.

Когда Айвену было двадцать восемь лет, кузен Майлз был убит. У него в груди проделали здоровенную дыру — хотя эту подробность Айвен узнал не от своей матери.

— Поступило сообщение, — сообщила она, когда ее вызов в конце дня выдернул Айвена с работы в Оперативном отделе и привел в ее офис во Дворец. — Твой кузен погиб в бою. Его тело поместили в криокамеру, но потеряли ее.

— Ох. Как его родители? — спросил Айвен.

Он вздрогнул, ожидая встретить в ответ один из ее взглядов. А вместо этого она быстро вдохнула, и ее лицо на краткий момент исказило волной эмоций. От этого Айвен почувствовал себя куда хуже, чем под любым маменькиным взглядом.

— Ужасно, — сказала она. — Но они все еще надеются. Это не для открытого обсуждения, — добавила она более формальным тоном.

Случившееся принесло ему работу, почему, собственно, ему все и рассказали, но несколько дней он об этой работе не догадывался. До того момента, как работа лично не прибыла на место, и Айвен не оказался лицом к лицу с совсем-не-Майлзом. Они провели вместе много времени, и Айвен невольно испытал к тому… «симпатия» было не совсем правильным словом, но и жалостью это не было ни в малейшей степени. Не-Майлз был таким же сумасшедшим, как и его оригинал, но в такой манере, что хотелось предоставить ему некоторую профессиональную помощь, а не просто самолично настучать ему по голове. А это, плюс тот факт, что Марк стоял между ним и чертовым форкосиганским графством, было уже немало, был вынужден признать Айвен.

К тому же именно благодаря ему Айвен узнал подробности происшедшего. Его возможности были сильно ограничены из-за секретности. Когда Айвен пробежался по списку людей, знавших то, что хотел узнать он, то был вынужден признать: к этим людям ему сегодня не хочется приближаться и на десять футов, а тем более – говорить о Майлзе. И сильнее всего он подсознательно шарахался от графа и графини, так что остался лишь один вариант.

— Я хочу знать, — сказал он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, — что с ним случилось?

Грегор отвернулся от окна, его лицо было словно омыто послеполуденным солнцем.

— А-а. Я так и думал, что хочешь, — Император сцепил руки за спиной и сказал коротко: – Он получил гранату прямо в грудь, — и замолчал.

— Гранату, — повторил Айвен. — Значит… значит, он на самом деле, по-настоящему мертв?

— Начинает казаться, что это так, да, — ответил Грегор, словно не заметив нелепости вопроса. Он задумчиво посмотрел на Айвена, потом кивнул своим мыслям, наклонился и достал дата-диск из верхнего ящика стола. Айвен увидел, как побелели костяшки пальцев, стискивающих диск. — Пожалуйста, верни его, когда просмотришь, — сказал Грегор, протягивая диск.

Айвен издал невнятный звук, принимая диск.

— Спасибо. — Грегор отвернулся, и Айвен отступил к двери. — Поскольку, скорее всего, позже мы не увидимся, с днем рождения, — неуверенно произнес он, прежде чем уйти.

— Спасибо, — сказал Грегор в яркий осенний день за окном.

Прежде чем вернуть диск, Айвен перечитал его дважды. Позже вечером он напился вдрызг на праздновании дня рождения императора. «Забавно, что поступки, совершаемые молодым фор-лордом ради удовольствия, ровно те же, которые тот совершает в полном расстройстве», — подумал он, наблюдая, как вокруг него вертится карусель и мир становился все более и более размытым. Без сомнения, у Майлза нашелся бы на этот счет остроумный комментарий.

Он снова напился, когда Майлз вернулся домой — они напились на пару в крошечной гостиной Айвена.

— Ты сукин сын, — сказал Айвен за несколько часов до рассвета.

— Ага, — уронив голову на стол, согласился Майлз. — Знаю. Обещаю больше так не делать.

Когда Айвену было тридцать, кузен Майлз влюбился и дал ему по морде, но не в таком порядке. Хотя, скорее всего, итог был бы тот же.

Сам Айвен влюбился, когда ему исполнилось тридцать пять лет. Он точно это знал потому, что не хотел переспать с этой женщиной. Ну, то есть он хотел, отчаянно и в разные моменты, но почему-то более важным казалось заставить ее улыбнуться. Видимо, поэтому он так долго не мог догадаться. О да, конечно, он осознавал ее привлекательность, но единственным настоящим симптомом чего-то необычного было то, что когда бы Майлз ни начинал говорить обо всем этом, Айвену все время хотелось возразить: «Но в этот раз я точно...».

И неудивительно, что он ничего не заметил — в то время его ум занимали другие проблемы. Раздумья — это было практически единственное, чем он был занят в течение долгих, давящих дней дежурства, пока снег застилал озеро, слуги скользили по дому как молчаливые призраки, а Форкосиганы медленно теряли силы. Дни становились короче, а Айвен спал меньше и меньше. Он начал проводить ночи на застекленной веранде позади дома; только он, бутылка и разрастающаяся паника.

Однажды ночью к нему присоединился граф — Айвен почти не заметил, как тот подошел, пока тот не шагнул к самому окну и не уставился на заснеженный ландшафт. На склоне стояло одиноким стражем дерево, вытянув зазубренные очертания голых ветвей в ярко освещенное луной небо. Снега навалило, и теперь еще несколько дней будут слышны выстрелы ломающихся под его тяжестью ветвей.

Никто не знал, что Империя поворачивалась здесь: на петлях случайностей, крови и злобной проклятой иронии. Айвен чувствовал, как это бремя подступает – медлительное, громоздкое; слишком тяжелое для его плеч — уж для его-то! Он не адмирал лорд Эйрел Форкосиган; он не сможет взять все на себя как нечего делать и тащить в будущее, чтобы целым и невредимым передать в руки очередного бедолаги. Он был просто Айвен-ах-ты-идиот, и в таком качестве был уже почти раздавлен.

– Гм. Послушайте. Я знаю, что вы не… но нам правда надо поговорить о… об этом. Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что делать.

Граф обернулся, непонимающе моргая.

— Делать?

— Вы мне будете нужны, — заявил Айвен, опешив от внезапной твердости в собственном голосе. — Грегор не станет… нам просто нужно будет просто со всем справиться, и мне придется рассчитывать на вас. Я совершенно не подхожу, а вот вы и раньше это делали, вы знаете, что предпринять.

Граф рассматривал его долго и молча, а потом покачал головой.

— Нет, — сказал он бесцветным голосом. — Я принял свое назначение под давлением, а теперь я слишком стар, чтобы делать это снова.

Он отвернулся, и Айвен проглотил волну беспричинного гнева. Ему хотелось схватить этого человека и хорошенько встряхнуть, заставить его увидеть все сквозь личную боль, вспомнить, что Барраяр нуждается в нем более, чем когда-либо, и это осознание может быть единственным выходом для всех них.

— Не важно, подходишь ли ты, — бросил, уходя граф. — Рано или поздно тебе придется прекратить гадать заранее, как ужасно ты напортачишь. Если хочешь моего совета — сделай это сейчас.

— Это идиотизм, — бросил Айвен ему в спину. — Я окажусь катастрофой галактического масштаба.

Граф обернулся в дверях.

— Знаешь, ты, наверное, единственный из нас, кто умудряется беспокоиться об этом прямо сейчас.

Щеки Айвена запылали.

— Я знаю, что это эгоистично…

— Я имел в виду, — сказал граф, — что, возможно, ты подходишь много лучше, чем ты думаешь. — Когда он поворачивался, чтобы уйти, его рот искривился в усмешке: — А какие есть альтернативы, в конце концов?

Айвен вспылил, простил и снова выпил. И, когда взошла луна, и закончилось вино, все как-то внезапно стало бесповоротно реальным. Наступит день, когда они захотят сделать из него императора. И этот день может наступить скоро, в зависимости от того, насколько скверно… Боже. От одной этой мысли Айвену поплохело, он ожесточенно потер лицо. Его собираются сделать императором, и граф был прав, альтернативы нет. Ему придется за все отвечать, и он или все непоправимо испортит или… или нет. Эта странная мысль беспокойно билась у него в мозгу. Обычно люди на него ни в чем не рассчитывали, а им-то виднее. Айвен с изумлением понял, что наряду с ожидаемым тошнотворным ужасом, он ощущает... стимул. Люди ждут от него посредственности, а он мог бы добиться безупречности — может ли совершенство быть таким сложным, когда это то, чего хочешь?

Без предупреждения вернулся граф; он возник в дверях, вцепившись пальцами в косяк. Его лицо, наполовину скрытое тенью, снова было яростно живым от дикой энергии.

— Звонят! — он решительным, командным жестом ткнул указательным пальцем в сторону лестницы. — Иди, возьми Майлза и приходи в кабинет.

Айвен подчинился, а после этого все было как в тумане. И несколько недель спустя, когда пыль только начала оседать, Айвен обнаружил, что влюблен. Неважно, насколько он подходил – похоже, ничего больше не было важно, кроме ошеломительного осознания того, что действительно был способен на нечто подобное. И это еще было самое легкое.

Когда Айвену исполнилось тридцать шесть, следующий император был назван в его честь.

— Погоди-погоди, как? — переспросил он, отступив на два здоровенных шага.

— Айвен, — повторил Майлз, преследуя его и настойчиво протягивая нечто покрасневшее, извивающееся, издающее недовольные звуки. — Хотя между собой нам придется называть его как-то по-другому, а то запутаемся к черту.

— Уверен, что он выберет сам себе подходящую форму имени, — сказал Грегор. Он следовал на полшага позади Майлза и выглядел довольно растерянно.

— Ох, — сказал Айвен, — я не думаю…

— Сядь вот сюда, если боишься, что уронишь его, — сказал Майлз, и, прежде чем Айвен опомнился, он оказался в кресле со странно хнычущей ношей на коленях. А эти двое маячили по обе стороны от него, с ужасно идиотскими улыбками смотря на новый набор семейных неврозов, только и ждущий, чтобы начать развиваться.

— Хм, — сказал Айвен. У маленького парнишки были темные волосики, что неудивительно, и их уже было много — или так Айвену показалось, ведь он не имел ни малейшего понятия о младенцах. В один прекрасный день парнишка будет управлять тремя планетами, хотя в эту минуту казалось, что ему тяжело даже попасть пальцем себе в рот. Айвен машинально протянул руку и помог.

— Ты называешь его… в мою честь? — спросил он слабым голосом.

— Конечно, — ответил Майлз. — Это ведь и правда неплохое имя. И — ладно, в честь кого же еще?


End file.
